Meant to be
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: After 3 years of the war Aang picks a fight with Toph and Toph leaves. the gang searches her madly but does not find her for the next two years. When they find her, what will happen?. read and review. summaries are not my thing.
1. Chapter 1: Unsaid Goodbye

_**Chapter 1: Unsaid Good bye!**_

It has been nearly three years after the end of war. Everything was turning slowly back to normal. The world was healing. A 16 years old Aang, made occasional trips out to the different corners of the globe with his little gang to sort-out things and keep the balance of the world he saved three years ago. Katara has grown in to a beautiful 18 year old, responsible and considerate as usual. Toph, though taller, still remained the same old tomboy who would always mess around enjoying the life to the fullest. Sokka, now 20, spend more time with Suki in Kyoshi Island but was always willing to help the gang.

Currently they were Fire Lord Zuko's royal guests, enjoying the warmth of long awaited re union. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Aang and Zuko were getting back together in a calming vacation in their old house at Ember Island.

It took almost a year for Katara to realise that she care about him, but love was a different end. Aang was in denial but eventually understood. He admitted that Zuko was a better match for her. He was surprised about how Mai dealt with that so easily and walked away calmly and still be there for Zuko whenever he needed help, but as wood Zuko tell him, "when you are old enough You'll understand. She was my childhood friend and we share a bond that cannot be broken easily. We just mistook it for love". So did Aang and Katara. Though things have turned out different between Aang and Katara, they were still best of friends.

One morning Toph and Katara went on a girls' day out. Actually speaking, Katara dragged out a very bored Toph to have some quality time and try and get to her usual playful mood as Toph's being complaining about the dull sand and good for nothing tea parties. Katara's plan went well, a little too well to be precise. Katara intended to do some shopping and going to a play but Toph had a different idea of fun. So they ended up in an earth bending arena, in which the Blind-Bandit sparkled again. But unfortunately for Katara, she had been hit across the face by a large chunk of a broken boulder that Toph used to knock down her final opponent. So they marched home, Toph wearing a champion's belt and an apologetic expression as she kept 'sorrying' Katara, who had a black eye and a slight nose bleed.

"Don't worry about it" Katara assured. "I'll be fine after a couple of hours. I'll heal myself as soon as we get home. But you will have to do the cooking for today and wear whatever the dress I choose for you for the rest of the week if you are really sorry for what you did."

"Grr..." Toph groaned. "You are so evil, but OK! I guess I owe you that much."

Aang flew in as soon as they got home. He greeted the girls cheerfully before asking how their day was.

"eerr..." Toph mumbled. "Mine was better than Katara's"

"Why? What happened?" Aang asked walking towards Katara. Though Aang was a light hearted and carefree spirit, when it came down to Katara's sanity he was as much as concern as Katara was for any of them. This was something he developed after burning her palms almost four years ago.

"It's nothing Aang. I got hit by a chunk of rock over the face." Katara said turning to face him. Aang's eyes widened seeing Katara's black eye and dried blood in one nostril.

"How?" He demanded an explanation. Zuko, Sokka and Suki came hurriedly overhearing the talk going on in the living room.

"Toph wanted to fight in an earth bending tournament and we went in. During the final round I was hit by a chunk of a broken boulder that Toph used to be victorious" Katara chuckled. "It was really amazing. Just like in Earth Rumble 6. She used only three moves and this giant guy went down like a cry baby"

Aang was glaring at Toph. "How could you be so irresponsible?" He asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Relax Twinkle Toes. It was nothing major. I and Katara have agreed-" That's all Toph could managed before she felt a hard slap across her face. Everyone froze but Aang. He had just slapped his earth bending master. His anger was not yet over.

NO! He yelled. YOU ARE BEING THE IRRESPONSIBLE, SPOILED BRAT THAT YOU WILL NEVER GROW OUT OF. NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS DID NOT LET YOU OUT FOR 12 YEARS. YOU ENDANGER EVERYONE WHO IS WITH YOU JUST TO HAVE SOME FREAKING FUN!"

"Shut up Aang!" Katara shouted. "It was nothing like you make it out to be. Just a simple accident"

Aang raged out of the living room with a strong gust of wind. Sokka and Zuko ran after him. Toph just stood there, horror struck. Her left cheek was pricking with pain. Four thin fingers were clearly visible in shades of red on her ivory skin and Aang had said something she never thought he would. He had crossed the red line. Katara placed a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder.

"He was out of line! But do not worry over what he said Toph, he can be a real worried wart at times"

Toph slowly removed Katara's hand from her shoulder and walked towards her room. Suki tried to stop her but she simply shrugged Suki off. Without another word she shut the door from inside.

"Aang." Zuko started settling down beside the Avatar. "That was pretty harsh!" Aang who was still shaking with anger did not answer.

"You should not have said what you said Aang." Sokka pointed out. "You were way out of line. Silly accidents like that happen to us all the time."

And you took it far by taking her parents. To cap it all you slap her Aang." Zuko added. "You slapped the Blind Bandit and walked out with no damaged done."

"Yeah, if anything that show how upset she was at what you said." Sokka said placing a hand on Aang's head. "I think you should apologise!"Sokka said dragging Zuko by his collar, walking away. "Come in when you feel like you are ready."

Deep down Aang knew from the very moment he slapped Toph that he was freaking out over nothing. But his anger kept him from admitting it. He was so worried about Katara getting hurt. It took another hour or so before he came to his senses and stood up, felt sorry for what he said and made up his mind to apologise to his friend. _This is not gonna be easy. _ He thought walking towards the house.

"Don't you think we should go talk to Toph?" Suki asked for the seventh time as others sat dumbstruck.

"She won't listen" Katara said. We'll just let her be for the moment and later I'll take dinner to her room and talk to her" She said applying some cream on her eye lid. "She needs time to get over the shock."

Aang entered the house, his head hung and his voice sulky.

"I'm sorry Katara. I was outta line" He said.

Katara shook her head. "It's not me to whom you owe an apology. And I don't think a simple apology would solve this. You said something you should not have said Aang."

"I know. Where is Toph." Aang sighed. "I will talk to her".

"She was in her room and did not come out for the entire time." Suki said. "She did not say a word Aang"

Aang dragged his feet in front of Toph's room. The door was locked. He knocked on the wooden door.

_No answer. "_Toph. Open up. It's me. I need to talk to you" Aang said. Still_ no answer. _"I am sorry Toph. Please." He pleaded. But no Toph opened the door.

"All right! If you are not gonna let me in, I'll break an entry" Aang said taking a bending stance. "I wanna apologise to you. I've been a jerk"

As no answer came to that, Aang sent a powerful gust of wind towards the wooden door which cracked in to two and fell on the floor. The room was empty. Completely empty. No sign of Toph or her belongings. The little bag pack she always carries in their travels was gone, so as Toph.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

_**Chapter 2: Found**_

It has almost been two and a half years after Toph had disappeared. Zuko has sent troops all over the world to look for her but when Toph decides to run away it is almost impossible to find her. She had taken their ease of mind with them, especially Aang's cheerfulness. Ever since Toph left he had been guilty stricken and looking for her madly. But like every other man, the Avatar had failed to find her.

Sokka and Suki had married and they had been settled down in Chin, a big city similar to Gaoling. They have a little daughter whom they named after Toph. She was turning two this month so the Gang was gathered to Sokka's mansion in Chin to celebrate her birthday, all the gang but Toph.

Little Toph who turned out to be an earth bender played with some tiny pebbles in the backyard while Suki and Katara were busy preparing the decorations. Sokka's home was lined by a large lawn which ended up in a not-very-thick forest. Men were out buying fireworks for the party. No one noticed that little Toph was creeping towards the forest. And it has started to snow lightly.

Toph, who knew nothing of this, was camping in the forest. She had been travelling all over the world by herself for the last two years, not stopping to think what happened back in Ember Island. She knew it was just a matter of time that the snowing gets heavier so she built up a rock tent and lit a fire inside it.

She heard a little whimper far ahead her camp site and knew some kid was wandering in woods. Toph assumed that she could take a quick peek if they needed any help. Snow has been heavier so Toph practically ran to the clearance where the kid was crying and pick her up. "Hello there little one!" She soothed the crying kid. "Don't be afraid now. Let's find your parents"

Though she suggested that, she did not know how. Snow had fallen feet thick blurring her vision. She tried to find her way back to the camp sit but it was impossible with the snow layers. She could try going underground, but it was too dangerous for the kid. So Toph did the only doable thing. She dug her feet through the snow and found a little earth. Then she made a small earth tent to cover them from the falling snow. It was getting colder by the minute. The little girl was shivering. Toph took off her jumper and wrapped the kid up warmly. With the warmth she cuddled in Toph's arms and felt asleep.

"Let's just stay until the snowing is over." Toph murmured. Her limbs were going numb and she was feeling drowsy as she sat their nearly for three hours. Snowing seems to get thicker. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a distance call. "TOPH!"

Sokka, Zuko and Aang had returned after two hours of shopping. "Where is daddy's little girl?" Sokka asked entering the house.

"She is not with you?" Asked Katara and Suki in unision.

"No" Said Sokka, lifting up an eyebrow. "I thought you were taking care of her"

Suki ran towards the backyard just to find a snow covered earth but no Toph. Frantic they all got in to a search. All the tracks were erased by snow so finding the kid was no easy task. Suki bit her lip while Sokka hold on to her shoulder. "How could I be so irresponsible" She kept saying. Aang and Zuko fire bended their way deep in to the snow covered forest shouting "TOPH". After an hour or so Zuko noted that the earth beneath them was trembling. About a hundred yards away he saw a plate of earth was shot upwards. And some one's weak voice was asking for "help". They ran towards the figure, which now crawl outside a small pile of earth. It was a girl in her late teens. She was not wearing any clothes that suited weather like this. Her robes were thin and she looked frozen. She offered a little bundle to them. "Help her" She said hoarsely. "She was lost"

With that the girl collapsed on the snow weakly. Zuko hurriedly knelt down beside the girl and took the bundle. He saw why the girl was not wearing any jacket. She had used it to warm the kid. "It's Toph" Zuko cried giving the bundle to Suki.

Toph heard Zuko cry "It's Toph". But she was too weak to say or do anything. Though she knew Zuko was kneeling besides her, her brain felt too numb to process anything that was going on. The last thing she remembered was Zuko picking her up, bridal style. She felt asleep, her face buried in Zuko's warm torso.

Suki and Sokka were busy pampering little Toph. She was in perfect condition, asleep, safe and sound. Katara hurried to Zuko to check on their savior. Her face was covered in Zuko's puffy clothes but she looked very pale. She had ivory skin and ebony hair, a tall slender built body.

"Common. We need to get these two to safety. She is freezing." Katara said placing a palm on the girl's neck to check the temperature.

Toph woke next morning to find herself on a comfortable bed supported by many thick blankets. Her throat felt hoarse and her limbs numb. She coughed loudly and stepped down to find some water. From the moment she set her feet down she knew she was back among them. She 'saw' Sokka and Suki feeding the baby downstairs, Katara making some soup and Zuko and Aang sitting on the living discussing. "How the heck..!" She wondered. Then only the events of last evening came dashing back to her mind.

"oww" She did a face palm. Toph knew they could not have recognized her just by looking at her because she had grown from a 16 year old tomboy to an 18 year old girl. She even wore her hair down.

Toph heard Katara hurrying back to the room she stood. She hastily climbed to the bed and sat there, her head habitually hung downwards.

Katara came with a bowl of steaming soup. "How are you now?" She asked Toph. "You were freezing last night"

Toph, her voice still hoarse, fought back the urge to hug her friend who she had not seen for two and a half years and said casually, "You must be the baby's family. Is she alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to you" Katara said gratefully. "You risked your life for her, and we are in your debt"

"Oh forget it sug-" Toph stopped abruptly. She was about to call Katara 'sugar queen'. "I am glad she is safe" She added politely.

You need to regain your strength. You are still very weak." Katara said helping Toph to settle in bed in to a comfortable position and handing her the bowl of soup. The aura about this girl was so nostalgic to Katara. But she did not bother about it just yet. "I am Katara buy the way" She added in a friendly tone.

Toph sipped a mouthful of soup and gulped. She felt it burn her down to the stomach. It was warming and comfortable. "I am err... Dum" She replied fighting back a smile as she remembered the royal ball of Earth king in to which She and Katara sneaked in. After all Katara was the one who had given her the name.

Katara stood there her eyes narrowed. Surely _Dum_ was an odd name for a girl like this. But she decided not to make any harsh comments.

"Has the snow cleared out?" Toph asked. "I should be get going."

"No it has not" Katara replied. "You are yet in no condition to travel anyways. So how did you find our Toph?"

"Toph?" Toph asked, alarmed.

"My little niece" Katara said.

"Oh!" Toph breathed. "I was travelling nearby and I heard her cry." So they have named their baby after her! How touching!

"But we did not find any of your belongings. Not even your shoes." Katara said wondering.

"Don't worry about it. I left them in err.. where I was staying" Toph added hastily.

"OK. You finish that soup. It'll make you feel better." Katara said as Aang and Zuko came in. "How is she now?" They asked almost in unison.

Toph hung her head so that they can't see her face and kept drinking the steaming soup.

"Better." Katara said. "Aang, Zuko this is err… Dum! Dum, Aang and Zuko" She introduced them to one another. "Dum? Aang bustled out only to receive a kick from Zuko.

"Nice to meet you! Eerr Dum!" Zuko said greeting her. "We owe you so much for keeping Toph safe"

Toph did not speak back. But she gave a stiff bow to the two and went back to her soup.

Sokka and Suki came running in to the room. Toph's jacket folded in Suki's arms. But they did not go thanking Toph as the others did. Instead Sokka called the others.

"Guys, Suki was folding up this jacket in which Toph was wrapped. And we guess what we saw in the top left corner of the jacket?" What asked Aang while Katara and Zuko stared.

"The Bei-Fong seal embroidered to it." Sokka said slowly while Suki stared at now stiffed Toph.

"I do not think this is just a passerby traveler, are you?" He asked directly from Toph.


	3. Chapter 3: About time

_**Chapter 3: About time**_

Toph did not answer. She knew she was found. She just drank silently from her bowl. At least until she felt someone snatch the bowl out of her grasp. It was Katara. She held Toph's face cupped in her palms and brushed off the hair bangs out of her face. Toph did not protest. But she kept her eyes closed. Katara carefully examined the girl's features, her hands slightly trembling. Katara has never seen such a beautiful girl. If this was actually Toph, she has grown from a tomboy to a lady. Regality in her features was striking. A very much younger Poppy Bei-Fong with Lao Bei-Fong's pride was looking up at her. Her skin ivory, her hair long, wavy and ebony, her eyes… "Open your eyes" Katara ordered.

Toph sighed and obeyed. A pair of pale green eyes stared back at her giving Katara a feeling that they are seeing right through her. But Katara knew they do not.

The next thing Toph knew was that she was slapped across the face again, this time by Katara. "Dum ha? That's for breaking the agreement" katara yelled and she pulled her friend in to a rib cracking hug. Katara's eyes were streaming.

"You are as emotional as ever sweetness" Toph returned the gesture. As Katara let her go she found herself in between Sokka and Suki. Suki was clinging to her head mumbling madly, "You saved Toph! And You ARE TOPH! Oh' TOPH!" Sokka was wrapping his arms tightly around the both of them, speechless. "Guys I can't br-breath" Toph choked. And Suki let her go, but not before planting a teary kiss on her forehead.

Zuko gave her an awkward hug. As he parted from Toph he placed a soothing palm on Toph's forehead. "You have grown" He said pushing her backwards playfully.

Aang came in front of her. Everyone fell awfully silent. "Toph…! " He began. But no good enough words came out of him. Toph's face was little red where Katara slapped her. "Katara has one firm hand, huh?" Aang said nervously touching her face. Toph lifted her right arm and politely pushed Aang's hand away. "Yes. I guess" She said in an indifferent voice. Everyone in the room felt the coldness between them. They knew she was still mad about what happened. And she had every right to be.

Toph stayed for almost two days until snow wear off. Zuko and Sokka went to her camp site and collected her belongings.

They kept persisting Aang to talk to Toph. But he was too hesitant to do so feeling her coldness towards him.

Katara and Suki sat in Toph's room catching up with her. "We were looking all over the world for you!" Suki huffed. "You should have at least sent a messenger hawk!"

Toph did not answer to that comment. "I was on my way back to Gaoling. I did not expect to run in to you guys at Chin." She said.

"So you were going home?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Yes. I pay occasional visits home" Toph nodded. "They are totally cooled down you know after the letter we sent."

But Suki was not ready to let go of Toph. "Why did not you let us find you Toph?" She asked.

Toph sighed. She knew Suki can be annoyingly persistent in this matter, though Katara acted uncharacteristically neutral about it.

"Because Suki," Toph said irritated. "Because Aang was been right. Though he had no right to yell at me what he said was sort of true. I was being irresponsible and endangering others just to have some 'freaking fun'. You guys were better off without me." She finished and 'looked' out of the window.

No one spoke for a moment. Then Toph felt just another slap across her face. "What the…?" She jumped off the bed thoroughly annoyed. "I wish everyone stops slapping me. The next person to do so will be paying dearly" She spat. Her 'kick-ass' attitude was back in action.

"Irresponsible and danger to others eh?" Suki said angrily. "I wonder where my little girl would be if it was not for you!"

"You know why Suki slapped you Toph" Katara said. "And I will too, if you make such stupid remarks again" She said, anger in her voice too. "Aang was being a jerk and he immediately understood. He came to apologize but you were gone!"

Toph did not answer. She was biting her bottom lip so hard. "I am gonna go for a walk" She said walking towards the door.

"But Katara got her by arm. "Oh' no! You do not. Not this time" She said pushing Toph back to the room. "you are not going anywhere until we settle this"

"There is nothing to settle sugar queen" Toph said. "I have had enough"

Katara placed both her arms on Toph's shoulders, this time soothingly. "Please Toph. We missed u every day since you left. We searched u madly but did not succeed. Aang was feeling horrible. He never was the same cheerful Aang he used to be. Please Toph. You should give him a chance to apologize."

Toph fought back a tear. She pushed Katara's hands away went to bed and hide with in the thick blankets.

Katara shook her head in disappointment. _Aang, why did you pick the most impossible girl to pick a fight_? She thought. Then she turned to Suki and mouthed, "I'll stay with her".

So Suki got up and went away to find the Avatar.

"Aang, if you miss this chance, you might not get another. " Sokka pointed out. "You know how stubborn she is."

Aang sighed. "Alright, no problem, I'll just do that" Aang said irritated. "Common Sokka! You saw how she was like. She will not bear even to listen to me." He added afterwards, his face sulky.

"Well, You deserve that. What you said two years ago was horrible. Not to mention you slapped her!" Zuko said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I KNOW! AND I'M SORRY. I NEED TO TELL HER THAT!" Aang said kicking a tree nearby. "Damn. I feel miserable"

"May be that's because you like her a lot" Sokka said eyeing Zuko for support.

"huh?" Aang jumped. "What are you on about?"

"Well you never laughed out loud for the past two years. You always were worrying about Toph and searching her your arrow out!" Zuko said.

"Yes! That was because I wanted to apologize" Aang said narrowing his eye brows.

"Nope. That is just an excuse Aang." Sokka preached. "You missed her and you wanted her back desperately. You were always attracted to her, only you did not notice it because you too were such great friends"

"Yes, until you slapped her and said something horrible" Zuko added.

"Shut up, Zuko you are not helping" Sokka glared.

Aang stood there dumbfounded. Is this really possible? He and Toph? Slowly it started to make sense.

"What Sokka is trying to say Aang is that both you two were too busy fighting and later goofing around, to see the things for what they really were." Zuko said in a tone he thought wise. "Just tell her how you feel"

"Both?" Aang asked weakly.

"Trust us. Its about time" Said Sokka nodding.

Just then Suki came to them calling for Aang. "You should go talk to Toph Aang, Katara has gotten her cornered"

Katara watched Toph burry herself under the thick mass of blankets.

"You always stood your grounds against any of us, even when you were wrong." She said little loudly so that her voice clearly reached Toph. "You fought a million times with me. You always wanted to make things right. Remember how we argued when Zuko wanted to join us?" Toph grunted which almost sounded like "Go away!"

"But when it came down to Aang," Katara went on ignoring her, "you never said a word to him, even he was wrong all the times. Not when he shouted at you for pointing out Appa was leaving a trail for Azula, not in the desert and not two years ago, when he was wrongfully out of line"

"You always ran away or kept quiet" She said sitting on Toph's bed and giving her a little shake. "Why Toph?"

Toph did not know what Katara was egging. She pushed the blankets away and sat up on the bed. "Look here sugar queen. I do not know what you are trying to say" She said angrily. "But I am not gonna stay around to find out"

"Because Toph," Katara went on as she did not hear her. "you like him more than you think you do. You always run away from him because it hurts in a different manner than it would in a simple fight between friends, when he yells at you. And you are scared of feeling that way. You runaway not only from him, but from your own feelings as well. You just don't understand it"

Toph was shaking with fury and anxiety as well. She was not sure if Katara was saying the truth. But she knew Katara always gets this kind of emotional mumbo-jumbo straight than any of them. Nonetheless she was not going to give in.

"I have heard enough! " Toph said getting down the bed and stuffing her bag pack. I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me stay for the past few days" She said stubbornly walking towards the door. But she froze 'seeing' Aang standing framed under the door followed by Suki, Sokka and Zuko. He was taller, well built and … staring at her with determined eyes. She, still shaken by what Katara just said, glared her useless eyes at him. "You are blocking my way!"

"This is not gonna end well" Sokka hissed to Suki and Zuko while Katara looked at Aang pleadingly.

Aang walked towards Toph and stood right in front of her. "Toph!, Listen I need to-" But Toph was not listening.

"You are blocking my way arrow head" She gritted her teeth.

"Toph please give me a chance to –" But Toph did a simple gesture with her right fist that made the unprepared Avatar got hit by a earth erection. Aang flew few feet backwards and used airbending to quickly get in to a standing position. Toph started towards the door without a backward glance.

"TOPH!" Katara cried, "do not run away from this" But those words did not seem to find Toph's ears. She was nearly at the door when Aang air bended himself right in front of Toph again. Toph lift her head this time so fiercely that Sokka jumped out of the way alarmed. She lifted her right arm again without a word but this time Aang was prepared.

Aang caught Toph's wrist and his other arm flew around her waist. And before Toph knew it He airbended both of them on to a wooden table in the room, so she could not bend.

"Let go of m-" Toph could only managed that much before she felt his lips on her own. Her right wrist in his left fist, his right arm around her waist, Aang had pulled her in to a kiss. Toph's mind was numb. She did not know what to do. She just stayed there, neither kissing him back nor pulling away.

Sokka was strangling Zuko in surprise. Suki's jaw has dropped a good feet. Katara's eyes were gleaming though she had her mouth closed by her hand in surprise.

After a minute or so or may be an hour, he did not know for sure, Aang broke the kiss. He saw a dumbstruck Toph, her eye brows narrowed, staring at him.

"what did you do that for?" Toph asked. Her voice weak. Aang was still holding her in an awkward hug.

"Because you were not gonna give me a chance if I did not act first" Aang said, slowly letting her go, but not completely. He cupped her face in his hands and lifted her head towards him. Toph did nothing but stayed there as a puppet.

"Toph! I am so, so sorry for what I said. I was way out of line." Aang said in a guilty voice. "I was so worried about Katara that I could not think clearly. Ever since I burnt her palms, I used to freak out if anything went wrong. I wanted someone to blame to and you were the easiest victim. I am so sorry I acted like a jerk. What I said, I should have never told. I had no right."

Still Toph said nothing. She jerked her head in his hands weakly struggling to break free. But Aang was too strong for her. Given that he was wise enough to take her away from her element of command, there was no way Toph could get away from him.

"When you left.. " Aang went on, knowing that it was now or never. "you left me in a mess Toph. I did not know what to do. I was completely lost. I missed you dearly. Only then I understood how much you meant to me. I am begging you Toph take all your anger on me. Earth bend me to rot. But please.. please Toph, don't leave me again. I love you!"

A single tear fell down Toph's face. She silently sobbed, her face hung downwards. Aang took a brave step forward and hugged her tightly. She felt so gentle and tender in his arms. Toph let out all the tears she held back fr the past two years on his now manly shoulder. Katara's eyes were streaming again. Suki was grinning broadly clinging to Sokka's shoulder. Her eyes watery. Sokka was still grasping Zuko's neck in excitement, who murmured "Afterall, this was meant to be!"


End file.
